This is the End of Both of us
by Hound Leon Von Delrico
Summary: My First Fanfic,so don't make some Harsh Review.RateT For 'Rape' Word & 'Moan'word


This is The End of Both of us.

I see she were attacked by serveral demons,i tried to help her but i can't I'm just a weak Demon who useless,seeing my Friend were Raped by serveral Demon.I look at her who were like enjoying that,I could heard her Moans Echoing my ear.I see a weapon,hidden near trash can,It was The Judgment,the legendary Gun.I stand and the Demons look at me,who Smirk stop raping her,i let out a Laugh and Yell:"Despite your Weak power,Conquer the Weak...Isn't bring you to Another Victory!"I could see a dark power all look at me In teror,i shoot them who was raping my Friend,my Friend that also The One i Love.

I see around and throw the Judgement to the ground,I look at her and Said:"I'm sorry i couldn't save you...I'm just too weak...to be around you..."I tight my fist and i feel her smooth hands,touching my cheek.I look at her and she said to me:"It's not your vault this is mine..."She tried to calmme down.I let out a smile and said:"You know,I believe in you...I may not around you anymore...but..."I said as i use magic to spawn a Skirt and Shirt,I add my word and said:"I just want to say...I love you..."i walk away from that alley,with a Crack on my heart.

Three year pass and no and still don't had Clue where she is.I look around the town,I'm just remembered about our first meet on this city.I walk around and found she,with a little girl who holding her hands.I look at man who walk toward bothof them.I hide and heard somethings that i shouldn't lister."Daddy!"The Girl said as the man smile at the Little one."Hi Yumi"The man greet both of them."Hello Tatsuya,it's has been a while since you not on our home."My friend said as i look at the both,Father and Daugther who walk inside first.I look at My friend while said:"How Could this happening..."And she turn around see me,with a little memories about me And she said:"Sorry?"And i just smile at her,I release my Neckle,with a Ring that she gave me three years Back then,she look at me and said:"Why you giving this to me?"And i replied Nice,Kind and warmly:"Becouse it's from my friend,she give to me three year ago,I tried to search her now but...no clue where she is"I said as i tried to Cover my she replied me while waving her hand to me:"Oh okay,see ya!"I wave back as i walk with a Great Sickness of Love.

Two year pass again and i still life alone,In darkness who consume the Judgement appear and order me to had a Little fun i still can't i'm still too weak...I'm never had same level like her...If this my day to dead...i could wish to see her again,once more.I walk toward the alley where she being Raped.I look at a Letter on floor,I open it and see it was from you.I read it:"Sorry i had forget about you Rohan,I never meant to forgetting you,and at that time a stranger give me back a neckle that i gave to you,i reorganize those neckle and i quickly follow the stranger wich were you but when i got there,you were Gone."the Letter end on that part but the somethings i never want to tell her...

"_**You are not Alone,I am here with you,Don't forget me...Yumi Wilde,i always Love you"**_

I wokeup from my Nightmare and found my self on a unfamiliar Bed,i look around and found myself bandaged.I look at my body wich hurt when i move it and i said:"Where am i?"I look around and feel silent,after 2 minute Later,I heard someone voice:"Tatsuya!Aren't you going to work?!"I look downstair,found Yumi was looking up at start converstation:"Don't get any idea,I'm just saving you"I feel pain and Flinched a little while groaning:"Argh...!"I could you just stare at me,like who care about you start to talk again:"You just beaten on an Alley,I see you readings my letter and i see a Figure was hitting you on head,So who are you Excatly"I just smile at her.I start to talk:"Maybe we know each other,and sorry to borthering you again Yuminika Wilde"I said as i walk out her doors.

I walk toward the Alley again and sit on the Cement floor.I look at the sky while said somethings:"Just end mypain...Please..."I could see her face backthen were on the skies.I could feel the Underworld Cryin with me.I said a Word that forbidden for me:"This is End of both of us"And i sleep on eternality,forever.


End file.
